EdgexFaize Mortification
by thedragonguru
Summary: Faize will be sharing a dorm with Edge, and after witnessing Faize having an erotic dream, Edge offers Faize some... Friendly assistance. Lemon, yaoi. Hard. EdgexFaize, implied CrowexEdge. Star Ocean: The Last Hope SO4 . R&R.


I don't know about you guys, but I personally love Faize's scream. Don't know what I'm talking about? Play the game with Faize and let the monsters attack him. You'll know what I'm talking about. Ah~

Do not read if you do not like yaoi, lemon, or the word 'fart'. Oh yes, and I come from North America, and face it, we are prudish. EdgexFaize, implied CrowexEdge.

Faize was delighted.

With their escape form the Cardianon mothership only a few hours ago, they had welcomed the cyborganic Bacchus into their quickly growing crew aboard the Calnus (and unlike Lymle, Bacchus was actually _useful_).

But that wasn't why Faize was so pleased.

There were four dorm rooms aboard Calnus, and the addition of Bacchus meant that there were a total of five people on board. Naturally a dorm had to be shared, and so until further notice he would be bunking with his captain and idol, Edge Maverick.

Edge had explained that it would be unwise to bunk Lymle and Reimei together since Lymle was so prone to causing trouble and mischief. If she were to put stress on Reimei or keep her from sleeping, Reimei would quickly become cranky.

Faize grinned discreetly. As the grammatically incorrect Earth saying went, "When _she_ no happy, _NOOOOOOBODY happy_." Least of all Edge, as he seemed to be the target for victimization even when she was in one of her "good" moods.

Bacchus was a new crew member, and hadn't really had enough time to develop any friendships or familiarities with the crewmembers yet, so it was only fair that he get his own room. (Plus, it would be hopelessly unfair for his roommate to have to put up with the scent of oils, hot metal, and exhaust from when he did his routine function tests when it was avoidable.)

So, keeping the "same sex" preference for room bunking that left him and Edge. Quite logical, really. Not to mention their blooming friendship and Faize's idol worship of Edge making it practically a no-brainer on its own.

Faize was delighted.

Once his shift was over, Faize moved his possessions out of his old dorm and into his new one. He looked over to Edge's side. Shoes had been kicked off and placed to the side of the door, laundry stacked and waiting to be put away, and a closed book placed a bit haphazardly on the side of the bed. It was the sort of orderly mess that came from a place being lived and relaxed in. He smiled. Here was where Edge dropped his stiff captain's formality to lounge in the relative ease of just being a twenty-year old Earthling male.

Faize sat down on his bed. Earthling beds were so different for Eldarian styles, which were firm, hard, and contained within private, environmentally controlled capsules most of the time. It would remind Earthlings of their science fiction's "cryo-sleep generators", if they were to ever gaze upon one. Not at all like Earth beds.

It had taken some adjusting to become accustomed to sleeping in a soft, uncontained, open space, but Faize had actually started to grow a liking for it. Still a bit insecure, but…

He laid down. Earthling's beds were more spacious and accommodating for movement, but Faize still preferred to lie out straight and aligned anyhow. He closed his eyes and began to doze.

Edge walked into the dorm. He gave a quick start to see Faize lying on the other bed, sound asleep.

He smiled. At least Faize hadn't heard him. He had momentarily forgotten the new dorm arrangements, so he hadn't been expecting anyone in the room.

Edge looked at the Eldarian. Faize's chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly with his shallow breaths. His body was lain out in a rigid, straight form on his back with his arms down his side and legs straight out, much like the way a cadaver would be laid out on a display table for its autopsy. His beautiful, pale skin seemed to emphasize this thought.

_Well that's a morbid line of thought_. Still, even with his stillness, Faize's expression was peaceful and calm. His lips parted in a soft smile. …_How often is he seen like this?_ Edge may not ever admit it out loud, but Faize was a very attractive young man. He and his people held a beauty so very… Unearthly.

Edge went over to his own bed and stretched out on his mattress. He glanced over at his roommate. Faize's eyelids flickered. Was Faize having a dream? The long, dark crescents of his eyelashes quivered.

Faize gave a soft sigh, mouth parted in a faint smile. His head rolled back slightly. His cheeks had the lightest hint of a flush to them. He looked so… Vulnerable.

Edge gazed on the boy, enraptured. Faize exhaled quietly, tossing his head to the side. He murmured gently, and then groaned.

Could it be that… Faize was having an erotic dream?

Faize tossed his head again. His chest rose and fell more prominently with his breathing. A moan passed his lips.

Slowly, Edge got up from his own bed and started to creep over to Faize's side, a mischievous expression on his face. Suddenly he froze. His eyes widened with a thought, and he quickly changed his course for the door. He reached out to the control panel, flipping the switch to LOCK. He turned back around. The last thing he wanted was Reimei barging in at a time like this. He mentally sighed.

He snuck back to the side of Faize's bed. He carefully sat on the side of the bed so that he was parallel to Faize.

Faize groaned again. His hips seemed to be repeatedly shifting ever-so-gently up and down. Faize's warm exhalations had almost risen to a pant. Edge's eyes wandered down.

Yes, it was undoubtedly an erotic dream.

Edge smiled. Though Faize was a seemingly quiet and calm person, he was actually quite emotional, even in his devotion to logic and reason. But still, it surprised Edge that Faize would have such a… Human occurrence...

Edge wondered who Faize was dreaming about….

_An Eldarian woman he knew? Perhaps one of his crew members?_

Suddenly, his mind filled with an image of Faize cuddling on top of Bacchus.

Edge choked on his laughter. He slapped his hand on his mouth and ran over to his side of the dorm, shoving a pillow in his face to suppress his waves of laughter.

Where in the _hell_ had _that_ image come from? Edge didn't know, but it was _hysterical_. Edge finally caught his breath. He turned to look at Faize. Had he woken up?

Faize's eyes fluttered and he gave a groan. He rolled his head towards Edge, andhis amethyst eyes slowly opened from sleep. He blinked several times, as if in slow transition from the realm of dreams back to reality.

"…Morning sleepyhead." Faize blinked. "Edge…" He sat up.

Edge smiled at him. "Somebody was having sweet dreams."

Faize flinched. He looked around, and saw that the outline of his member was pushing up slightly from its usual position. He snapped his head back to Edge. "Edge, I-"

Edge grinned and shook his head, chuckling. Faize lowered his eyes, staring fixedly at his own chest, face turning an uncharacteristically pink color.

_Only the first night and something like this_…

"Hey… Don't be embarrassed Faize" he said. Faize looked away, only turning rosier. Edge walked over and sat on Faize's bed. He flung his arm over Faize's shoulder, as if trying to be brotherly. "Hey, relax Faize, it's a part of life. You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me."

Faize shut his eyes. He felt he was about to _die_ out of sheer _embarrassment_.

_In front of Edge…_ Never mind what had been the topic of his dream… His face darkened another shade.

Edge leaned forward, trying to get Faize to look at him. "Hey, come on…"

Faize shook his head. His breathing quickened.

Edge started to feel a bit worried. "…Faize? Hey, relax, it was just a dream. We all get them-"

"I-it's not normal…" Faize finally found his voice. He still refused to open his eyes or turn towards Edge. "Eldarians don't breed ph-physically." He was talking very fast. "S-scientists handle the genetic selection an-and creation of our young. W-we only ever use toys i-if anything to dissipate our needs… W-we don't… "

Edge's eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing? You don't have sex or anything like that?"

Faize was trembling. "Sometimes one hears about friends who obtain a level of intimacy… But it's not discussed, really. Sexuality is thought to interfere with one's ability to serve their race. So, nothing beyond light flirting is really…" he swallowed.

Edge shook his head. "Damn, I thought North Americans were prudish as a culture. They've got nothing on you guys."

Faize looked a bit confused.

"Even if your people don't need to have sex for children, it's not fair for a simple bodily function to be taboo."

"I mean, imagine if farts were taboo." Edge waved his hand in the air. "This is just like saying farting is taboo! Nobody goes without ever wanting to pass one. Okay, I can understand how it would be frowned upon doing it publicly, but when a guy goes to his room, he should be able to let it out, loud and strong, be it by himself or with an understanding friend."

Edge's eyes had a fierce glint to them. "Do you see where I'm going with this? Bodily functions can be hidden all they want, but let me say something to you Faize-"

**~

DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Faize's scrunched eyes had not only opened, but were now wide and bulging, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at his captain's completely serious, determined face. They lay there like that, motionless, for seven seconds, before both boys broke out in hysterical laughter.

Once they started, it was as if they couldn't stop. The break in the tension had made it impossible. They both felt tears forming in the corners of their eyes as their uproarious laughter made their sides split.

Eventually, they both calmed down, Edge pleased that one: Faize was no longer in a state of frozen, embarrassed shock with a face that said "I think I want to die now" and two: he had not been caught voyeurizing his younger crewmate.

Faize however, was still rather embarrassed that he had been caught; even if the feeling he had done something wrong had dissipated with their laughter. He became serious. "Edge…" He wasn't sure what to say.

Edge, still basking in the endorphin rush from his laughter, rolled onto his side facing Faize. While he turned over, he noticed that Faize still had a conspicuous bulge in his nether regions. Edge raised his eyebrows. "My God." He poked at the bulge. "That's one stubborn piece of work you've got there."

Faize gasped, his eyes shooting down and back up again. "Edge…" His face reddened again.

Edge laughed. "Didn't I just tell you not to be embarrassed?" He reached out with his hand and gave a teasing squeeze. Faize jumped.

Edge pulled back, quickly getting onto all fours over the Eldarian. Faize's eyes were wide with shock. "Don't worry, Faize. In the SRF, we 'look after' one another. We help each other out." His eyes wandered down to Faize's hard-on. "And it looks like somebody might be in need of a bit of help right now..."

Faize seemed to have stopped breathing. He choked out "W-what do you think you're-"

Edge leaned forward over Faize and gave him a light, chaste kiss on the mouth. Edge brought his head to the side of Faize's face. Whispering into his ear, Edge's voice had become deep and comforting. "It's Okay, Faize… Crowe used to do this for me when I was younger, too. You don't have to be frightened…."

"E-Edge what is-" Edge brought up his hand and cupped Faize's face. He leaned forward again and pressed his lips against Faize's.

Weakly, Faize tried to will himself to move his head away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't… After so long, Edge's warm mouth was massaging his lips. Edge's soft fingers were touching and gently stroking his face. It was better than the dreams… His eyes drooped. It felt so good…

Edge sucked on Faize's lower lip and then flicked his tongue across Faize's lips, and unthinkingly Faize opened his mouth to greet him. Edge slipped himself into Faize's mouth, running his tongue over Faize's teeth, one by one, and then finally he pressed against Faize's tongue, urging him to move with him. Faize licked back, the two of them began slowly curling themselves and moving back and forth from mouth to mouth, exploring each other's caverns with hungry abandon.

They pulled back, gasping hard, gulping for air, a thin strand of saliva briefly connecting their tongues. They locked eyes, and flew back together again.

This time their connection was more urgent, passionate. There were soft groans emanating from their throats, Faize's hands gripping the back of Edge's head as Edge's hands were roaming over Faize's chest, flowing down to his hips and his thighs.

They parted again, gasping. Faize's shirt had ridden up, showing his smooth white stomach and the start of his slender chest. Faize grabbed at Edge's top and then they were hurriedly undressing each other, bare bodies plastering together.

Suddenly, Edge broke off. Faize blinked his eyes, dazed. Edge leant down, pressing kisses into Faize's neck before moving up and laying a peck on the tip of his long metal ear.

Faize jumped and gasped. One of Edge's fingers slowly reached up and traced the rim of Faize's ear. Locking eyes again, Faize cupped Edge's hands and guided both of his hands up to his ears. Faize used his hands to unclip both of his long, dark earrings, and then he had Edge's index fingers grasp at a nearly-invisible ridge at the back of his ear and thumbs press at the front. Slowly, Faize's metal coverings began to slip off.

Edge's eyes widened curiously. Faize's ears were, as an Eldarian, for some reason always concealed. He moved his hands upward so that the long casings were finally pulled away. Edge smiled and pressed a kiss onto the tip of what was revealed to be a long, white, elfin ear. Faize shivered. Amusedly raising an eyebrow, Edge traced his tongue down the long curve of Faize's ear and lightly nibbled his earlobe.

Faize gasped hard and his whole body spasmed. He sucked in lungfuls of air as Edge continued to play with his hypersensitive ears, mouth on one, hand massaging the other in perfect sync with the first.

Edge smirked through his ministrations. So _that_ was why the Eldarians were so insistent about covering their ears. He had the impression that earsex was a very big deal on Eldar...

Another adventure for another time…

Faize panted. Damn, he felt so good… … He felt himself hardening further. So near the edge… Faize's eyes rolled back into his head. He bucked his hips up into Edge, rutting against the older man's leg. His voice found its way up through his panting, "Ah…. Ah… Ah… Ah…" His hips pressed up off the bed, raising Edge with him.

"AH… AH… AH!... AHH!" Faize convulsed, white lights exploding behind his eyes, every muscle in his body contracting and squeezing, the sensations overwhelming him.

A final spasm, and his body collapsed onto the bed, panting and exhausted.

His first orgasm…

Edge pushed his body up off Faize and raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "You ejaculated already? But we've barely started Faize." Faize smiled weakly. "I-I'm sorry Edge, but y-you…"

Edge smiled and kissed him on the lips. His eyes wandered down over Faize, taking in the flushed face, the naked torso, and the white cum on his abdomen. "Looks like tonight's laundry night." Faize blinked. Edge got off of the bed and stood up. He flashed a devilish grin over his shoulder at Faize. "We'd better take those off now before they stain…"

Edge leaned over and scooped up the garments scattered on the bed and floor. He walked over to the door, hit the panel to UNLOCK and stepped out, leaving Faize lying on the mattress, confused.

Mere moments later, Edge returned. He had a towel around his waist and some sort of bottle in his hand. Edge reengaged the lock on the door and sat down next to Faize on the bed. He held up the bottle.

"Next part is where it gets really fun."

Faize read the label on the bottle. "…Why do we need lotion, Edge?" Edge gave him a smile. "I'll show you…"

He dropped the towel from around his waist. In what was becoming a familiar position, Edge straddled Faize on all fours. "First thing is to get you hard again..."

Edge kissed him, first on the lips. Faize attempted to return the gesture, but Edge moved on quickly to his cheek, jaw, neck, and down to his collarbone, where he gave a gentle nip and suck.

Faize sighed as Edge's mouth engulfed his nipple. Edge lapped and played with the small nub, turning it hard as a pebble. Leaving it, Edge planted loving kisses down the center of Faize's chest and stomach.

Edge moved himself down further still, and peppered the area around Faize's reawakening erection with chaste kisses. He delicately avoided the hard on itself. Faize gave a groan in annoyance. Faize heard the squirt of the lotion, but didn't bother about it until he felt something probing around his anus.

Faize shot up onto his elbows. "E-EDGE WHAT ARE YOU-" Jumping forward Edge quickly pressed Faize back down into a lying position, one hand on his chest. Edge's face had become serious, eyebrows furrowed and mouth straight. "No Faize."

"But-"

Edge interrupted him, voice oddly normal "I said that this was going to be the fun part, right?" Faize gulped and nodded. "Don't you believe in me?"

What could he say to that? He followed Edge into fights against twenty-foot tall bug monsters (and many smaller ones), combat against dragonoid warriors, wild goose chases in ancient frozen occult ruins, and exploration of a highly hostile Cardianon base. Of course he had faith in Edge…

Edge's eyes drilled into his own, forbidding him from looking away. Faize swallowed. "Y-yes, Edge; I trust you." Edge smiled and removed the hand that had pinned Faize to the mattress. Faize propped himself back up on one elbow, and Edge moved back down to Faize's legs.

Edge resquirted some lotion onto his fingers, rubbing it around so that his digits were properly covered. Settling between Faize's spread legs; Edge circled his middle finger around Faize's entrance, peering at him through his deep green eyes. What was he-?

In one swift movement the finger slipped itself inside and Faize let out a choked noise. It felt so… Weird. And… A bit painful. So strange…

Slowly, he relaxed around the intruding digit. But when Edge slipped his second finger, it _did_ hurt. "_Arrrhhhhh… Akkkkk… Aaaa…_" He hissed. His chest rose and fell with his breathing. Edge was watching his face, gauging his reaction. Faize wound the sheets tightly as the fingers began to move inside him.

This didn't seem like fun at all…

Suddenly, the fingers twisted into a hook, and Faize felt a rapturous spasm shake his body. "Ahhhh! Uah, ah!" Faize shut his eyes, and a third finger slipped in. "Argh! Ahhch… Hg! Ed- Arh! Ah!"

Faize didn't know why that spot felt so good, but sure as hell he was in no position to question it. He gasped and began to writhe on the bed as Edge slowly pumped his fingers over and over into that spot. The fingers slipped so that they had almost exited him, and then jutted back in, hitting him there hard. Faize wailed, curling the sheets and twisting underneath Edge. Edge pulled his fingers out fully this time, and Faize mewled in protest.

Edge grinned, flashing his teeth. "What did I say about it being fun?" Faize nodded enthusiastically and pressed himself back down towards Edge's hand.

Edge clucked his tongue against his teeth and held his hand away from Faize's entrance. "Not so _faaast_. You get so worked up when we've barely started." Faize whimpered. Edge smiled.

Edge crawled back up over Faize. "Now, turn over onto your stomach and stand on all fours." Faize obeyed. "Put your hands here, on the bed's back, and move forward slightly. Good. Now, keep your legs parted…"

The sound of more lotion squirting behind him, and Faize felt something that was most certainly not a finger poking at his entrance. Faize held his breath and gripped the backboard firmly.

Edge pressed at the entrance, rocking back and forth, testing. He moved off of Faize, placing his hands just above Faize's buttocks, putting his weight back onto his knees. His crown pressed in past the tight hole. Faize was breathing heavily. Teething his lip, Edge gripped Faize's hips and shoved himself into Faize.

Faize yelled in pain. Edge had put a good third of himself into Faize. Faize bit his lips, holding in his groans. It had been so sudden. Edge leaned forward onto Faize, his torso resting on Faize's back, and he crooned gently. Faize trembled. Edge rocked back and forth gently, letting Faize get used to the feeling of his manhood inside him.

Faize took deep, shuddering breaths. The pain tore at his insides, sending a burning up his spine. Edge's shaft wasn't touching that spot that had made Faize feel good. Maybe if he could just make Edge rub against him there… The pain would go away… Just like before.

Faize shuddered and pressed himself slowly back onto Edge. Edge, now gentle, carefully pressed forward until he had completely sunk into Faize.

The tip of Edge's manhood brushed against that wonderful spot, his lifeline, and Faize moaned. His groin stiffened, and Edge gently began to rock his hips. Faize tried to concentrate fully on that sweet sensation.

"_Faize_…" Edge gasped. He began to pull farther out, hitting Faize's prostate with a little more force each time. His fingers squeezed Faize's hips. Faize groaned and clenched the backboard even harder.

Groaning, Edge pulled out further and drove back into Faize, ramming him there with even more strength and making Faize toss his head in ecstasy. "Haaaaaah! …Edge!"

Edge began to pump himself in and out of Faize with greater ease, pistoning his hips back and forth against the pale boy who was gasping and moaning his name, leaning back into his rhythmic thrusts. "Yes… Yes- Edge…Ah… AH…"

His hips propelled faster, grunting and hissing with his movements. He leaned down again onto Faize, melding their bodies together. He wrapped his hand around Faize's penis, playing with it and he pumped in and out of Faize. Faize rolled his head back again and howled, screaming in his ecstasy as Edge rammed into his prostate simultaneously, bringing Faize to his violent climax. His seed shot out as his mind and body were filled with white waves of unadulterated bliss.

Too much. Faize contracted around his member convulsively, and Edge buried his head into the crook of Faize's neck, quickly driving into his new lover particularly hard again and again and-

A second later Faize felt liquid shooting inside of him and Edge's groan of "_Faize_…" hissed next to his ear. A final thrust, and Edge, slumped against his partner.

Their chests were heaving and Edge gingerly pulled out of Faize. They both collapsed onto the bed, eyes shut and lungs heaving. They looked at each other, and Edge leaned over and kissed Faize on the lips. Faize rested his head and hands on Edge's chest, and Edge affectionately stroked Faize's hair.

The two lay there, basking in the comforting blanket of the afterglow.

"… Edge?"

"Hrmmmm?"

"Thank you… So much…"


End file.
